


The Moment Your Heart Goes Pah

by puddinghead



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Canon, hinata is......... stupid, incredible, kageyama is. also stupid, slow burn..........??, they're so stupid that i couldn't write a fic about them without involving all my other ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 17:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puddinghead/pseuds/puddinghead
Summary: Hinata goes around asking everyone a question. Their answers might just help him figure something out.





	The Moment Your Heart Goes Pah

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this while working on a really sad fic, so writing it was a nice break! This takes place a few years in the future; I'm not exactly sure how everything works logistically, as far as some of them being in college at this point, but... Just don't think too hard about it, okay? Okay.

“Well… It was when I first saw him.”

“Woooaaahh!! Love at first sight?!”

Hinata was leaning forward, his eyes sparkling with awe. Akaashi chuckled.

“It sounds rather dramatic when you put it that way, but, yes, I guess it was. I saw him and I was… Starstruck.” He noticed Hinata’s inspired expression crank up a notch and laughed again. “Not in the sense that I was blown away by how amazing he was, or anything like that. It was more like looking up at the stars that have always been so far away, and reaching out your hand and suddenly being able to touch one. There was a sense of, ‘Ah, so this is what it feels like. I never want this feeling to go away.’ And… It hasn’t.”

Hinata jumped up, his eyes still shining. “That’s so awesome! Bokuto must think that’s like, really romantic or something!”

“Yes, I’m sure he would.”

“You haven’t told him?”

“No, absolutely not. He would never let it go. It’s enough to have to deal with him fawning over me like I’m someone otherworldly and incredible instead of just his boyfriend. … Even if I do enjoy it a little.”

–––

“What? Where did that question come from?”

“I was just wondering!”

Yamaguchi leaned forward on his elbows and twirled his pencil between his fingers. “Huh… I guess… I’ve always admired Tsukki, right? But I think it didn’t actually happen until he started to doubt himself. You remember, right? During the training camp in Tokyo?” Hinata nodded vigorously. “Yeah, I, uh… I ran out and kind of. Grabbed him. And yelled at him…”

“Oh, yeah! I heard about it, sort of. I was really surprised because I totally didn’t expect that from you, Yamaguchi!”

“Yeah, that’s the thing. Later that night, I couldn’t stop thinking about it. I’d never yelled at anyone like that in my _life_. I just don’t get that angry, you know? So I was wondering why I got so worked up. And then I was kind of like… ‘Oh… I get it.’”

Hinata cocked his head to the side. “Huh? Get what?”

“Like, it’s not that I was actually mad _at_ Tsukki. I was mad because seeing him do that to himself hurt me. And it hurt ‘cause… Well…” He shrugged and gave a smile that was somewhere between embarrassed and proud, and Hinata’s eyes lit up.

“Ohhhhh, because you liked him!!”

“Hinata, why do you have to say stuff so loudly?”

–––

Daichi’s face went red immediately. “Wh– Hinata, what are you–”

“Oh, don’t be so embarrassed about it!” Suga jabbed him in the stomach and flashed Hinata a wide grin. “Did you know that Daichi confessed first?”

Hinata ignored the groan that came from Daichi’s doubled-over body. “Woah, really? That’s kind of surprising!”

“I know, right? Actually, it was more like he couldn’t help it. You know how bad he is at lying. It was when he suggested we get an apartment together. He was like…” Suga straightened up and lowered his voice. “‘Suga, you know, I’ve been thinking about the living situation for school…’ And I was like, ‘Oh, you like me so much that you can’t stand to be apart, right? So you wanna move in together?’ And I was totally joking, but then he went all red!” He laughed and slapped Daichi hard on the back, prompting him to finally sit back up.

“You just can’t do that kind of stuff to me!” he griped, running a hand through his hair. He turned back toward Hinata. “There was no recovering from that, so I just… Told him right then and there.” His face was still noticeably flushed, but he was smiling despite himself.

“Wow,” Hinata marveled, “You’re so reliable and cool, but you’re actually kind of a mess!”

Suga’s broad laugh stifled whatever distressed noise flew out of Daichi’s mouth.

–––

Kuroo whistled emphatically. “Wow, Hinata, you’re so bold. Who just asks someone that?” In contrast to his feigned indignation, however, he proceeded to sling both arms over Kenma, resting his chin on his head. “I don’t really know when it happened. Do you, Kenma?”

“Mm, I think you were just so annoying that I had to cave and say I’d be your boyfriend…”

Kuroo grabbed both his cheeks and pulled on them, causing Kenma to whine halfheartedly. “Hey, that’s not how it went and you know it!” His grin turned thoughtful as he looked back down at Hinata. “Seriously, though, I have no idea. It was just like… We both realized we couldn’t live without each other?”

“Kuro, that’s so cliché.”

“But it’s true! When you spend so much time with someone, it’s only natural for your lives to become intertwined. And in our case, our hearts did, too!”

Kenma made a disgusted face, but Hinata’s eyes widened in awe. “Wow, that’s amazing! That sounds like a really nice feeling!”

There was a pause. Kuroo settled into the seat next to Kenma, and the two looked at each other before Kuroo leaned forward.

“Hinata… Is there a reason why you’ve been asking everyone about this?”

Hinata pursed his lips in thought. “Uh… I guess I was just curious?”

“Yeah, but why? Did something happen?”

“Is it Kageyama?”

Kuroo and Hinata both looked at Kenma in surprise. He shrugged when Hinata didn’t respond. “I figured,” he continued. “It’s weird for someone to suddenly start thinking so hard about stuff like this… Especially you, Shouyou. Did he say something to you?”

“Uhh, no… I mean… I said something? I think?” Kuroo and Kenma both narrowed their eyes. Hinata looked back and forth between their scrutinizing gazes before sighing and leaning back in his chair. He idly scanned the room while trying to elaborate. “I mean, we were just talking, and I was like… ‘Kageyama, you make my heart go _PAH!_’ And then he got this weird look on his face and his ears got kind of red and he wouldn’t look at me.”

When Hinata glanced across the table again, Kenma was making a similar expression of disgust as he’d made at Kuroo few minutes ago, and Kuroo was smiling in a way that could only be described as condescending. Hinata fidgeted with the seat of his chair.

“Uh… So, is that bad?”

Kuroo burst out laughing.

“What?! It’s true! Like, my heart only does the _PAH!_ thing when I’m around him! It’s like, uhh…” He furrowed his brow in deep concentration and started motioning wildly with his hands. He curled them into fists and brought them together, then quickly opened them up and flung them apart like a mini explosion. Kuroo was practically wheezing with laughter.

“Shouyou,” Kenma sighed, still slightly grimacing, “do you think you like Kageyama? Is that why you’ve been asking everyone how they fell in love?”

Hinata stopped gesticulating and looked at Kenma with a pained expression, as if he had just been asked a question about homework that he hadn’t done.

“Is that… Is that what it is?”

Finally composed enough to actually speak, Kuroo propped an elbow on the table and rested his head on his hand. “Man,” he said, “you’re so genuinely confused that it actually hurts. I thought I was gonna die there, for a second. Listen, if you’re thinking this hard about it, I’d say it’s worth it to just talk to him.”

“Talk… To him?” Hinata repeated, still utterly lost. Kuroo nodded, straightening up in his seat.

“I think this is something that you guys should sort out. He obviously had some kind of reaction to what you said, and you actually _realized_ it, so that’s a good start! But you’re both kind of… Um…” He turned to Kenma, who rolled his eyes.

“What he’s trying to say is that you two tend to not see the big picture. Kageyama probably doesn’t know what’s going on, either. We’re making you spell things out for us in a really basic way to get you to understand, so you might have to do the same thing for him.”

Kuroo nodded, satisfied with Kenma’s explanation, but Hinata still seemed unsure.

“Okay… I’ll try.”

–––

“Kageyama!”

The sun was already starting to set. Hinata had just gotten back from his visit with Kenma and Kuroo, and there was Kageyama, leaning against a lamppost, sipping on a yogurt drink. His head snapped up when he heard Hinata call his name.

“What are you doing here?” Hinata asked as he ran up to him. Instead of coming to a stop, he fell into step with Kageyama as the two started walking.

“You said you were on your way back, so I figured I’d wait.”

“Huh. I think I like you!”

Kageyama dropped his drink. The carton fell to the pavement with a short thud as yogurt squirted out of the straw. They both came to a stop, Kageyama beginning to splutter wildly.

“Wh– You– What are you talking about?!”

“I said I think I like you!”

“I HEARD YOU! What does that mean?!”

Kageyama was red from his neck to his ears. It looked like a vein in his forehead might burst, but he didn’t seem… _Mad_, exactly. Hinata scratched the back of his head.

“Well, actually, Kenma and Kuroo think I might like you. But when I was talking to them, it kind of made sense! And when I was listening to everyone else talk about it, I was like, ‘Yeah… Me, too!’”

Kageyama looked so flustered that someone passing by might think he was on the verge of tears.

“Wh– Listening to…? You’re not making any sense!”

“Like I told you before,” Hinata said emphatically, slapping a hand to his chest, “you make my heart go _PAH!_ It feels really good, and I think that’s what it means!”

Kageyama stared at Hinata, his eyes wide and his brows scrunched together. He took a deep breath.

“… I think I get it now,” he said finally. “You’re saying… It’s like…” He inhaled slowly again and held his hands up. He brought his fists together and held them in front of him for a second before flinging them apart and splaying his fingers. “Like… That, right?”

Hinata’s eyes widened. “Yes!!” he shouted, startling Kageyama. “Yes, just like that! You totally get it!” A lightbulb went off in his head, and suddenly his face was brimming with light. “Does that mean… You feel it, too?”

Kageyama’s flush got a shade darker and he quickly looked away. Hinata had never seen him so red, even back when he used to yell at him on a daily basis. He took a step over, craning his neck to look up into his face, and saw – to his amazement – that he was smiling.

“Yeah, I feel it, too. And it does feel good.”

Hinata stared at him, a huge, open-mouthed smile spreading across his face. Neither of them said anything for a second before Kageyama abruptly grabbed his ruined yogurt carton and started walking.

“Wait! Where are you going?”

“It’s almost dark already, moron. We should head back.”

“But, wow, this is so cool!! You like me! And I like you! Hey, did you know that Daichi confessed to Suga first?”

“… Really? Hey, stop shouting! It’s embarrassing!”

Despite his protests, Kageyama was grinning with a brightness that he’d never shown before. Hinata matched it, and as he recounted everything he’d talked about with their friends, he realized that actually feeling it was a billion times better than hearing about it.


End file.
